


I Wish I Could Erase it, Make Your Heart Believe

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Songfic, the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara gulped as she held up her hands and took a step towards Lena.Lena’s shoulders started to shake as Kara’s brow crinkled in confusion.  Soon, the crazed laughing just turned into full on sobs.ORKara's not as good of a liar as she thinks she is and may have just lost it all.





	I Wish I Could Erase it, Make Your Heart Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic in January but the finale just gave me the motivation to finish it. The song that inspired this fic is [Bad Liar](https://youtu.be/d_kfi-WeZCw) by Imagine Dragons.  
> (I highly suggest listening to it while reading).  
> This was also not read by my beta reader so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I apologize in advance if it's so weird given that most of it was written in mid-January. The italics and centered is the song lyrics. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

_Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year_  
_And terrors don’t prey on innocent victims_

Kara paced back and forth careful to make her steps light, so she doesn’t wear the flooring in her loft. She ran a hand through her long blond locks, letting out a harsh breath. It’s been a difficult year for her to say the least. She solar flared and lost her powers, she almost got fired by Snapper…again, and to top it all off, she thinks she’s falling in love with her best friend.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts as she rushed to answer it, too deep in thoughts to try to use her x-ray vision.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, not expecting to see the woman who’s been the main focus of her thoughts the whole day. (Not that she didn’t spend every minute of the day thinking about Lena already.)

Lena gave Kara a smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Kara’s brow crinkled as she noticed immediately and ushered Lena inside.

They didn’t say anything as Kara sat down on her couch and patted the space next to her. Lena eyed it for a second before plopping down on it without her usual CEO grace. She leaned her eyebrows on her knees and placed her head in her hands.

Kara frowned as she scooted closer and hesitantly placed a hand on Lena’s back. When the raven-haired woman stiffened but didn’t shrink away from the contact Kara began to rub soothing circles on her back.

Lena forced herself not to flinch at the contact but realized that this was Kara, her best friend, the young reporter that was always there for her no matter what, and the woman that she was possibly falling for. When Kara began to rub soothing circles on her back she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She let a few tears slip from her eyes as she quickly tried to brush them away.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara whispered beside her as she brushed some hair out of the youngest Luthor’s face.

Lena shook her head as sniffed and took a deep breath.

 _Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin'_  
_It’s been a loveless year_  
_I'm a man of three fears_  
_Integrity, faith and crocodile tears_  
_Trust me, darlin', trust me, darlin'_

Kara nodded next to her as she continued to rub soothing circles on her back. She opened her mouth to speak before her phone let out a shrill ring.

Both women jumped at the loud sound in the otherwise quiet room and Kara let out a mumbled “Rao,” under her breath as she realized it was Alex calling.

She picked up as she listened to her sister tell her that there was an alien emergency downtown that needed Supergirl. Kara signed and told her sister she would be right there as she glanced at the crumpled CEO on her couch.

“I-I have to go,” Kara said with a sigh as Lena nodded and wiped a few more tears away. Kara hated leaving Lena like this, but Alex had said that her presence was necessary, and Kara swore she would protect this city.

 _So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see_  
_Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams_  
_I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it_  
_I wish I could erase it, make your heart believe_

“Alex needs me, but you’re welcome to stay here, and I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Kara whispered as she gave Lena’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Kara left her apartment to change in the alley as she took off to the direction Alex had told her.

As soon as Kara left Lena let her shoulders sag as she laid down horizontally on Kara’s couch. So many things had happened to her this year but the one thing on the forefront of her mind was that she let herself fall in love with her best friend. She doubted Kara ever looked at her that way and she knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak, but she couldn’t control how she felt. Lena grabbed the pillow from the couch and pulled it to her chest as she inhaled its fresh scent. It smelled like Kara and it gave her some comfort as her tears fell and shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Lena had failed.

She thought she was trying to help, trying to cure cancer and help millions. Who was she kidding? Lena scoffed, cursing herself that she would ever think that a Luthor could help people. It was in her Luthor genes that she was a murderer after all.

Lena sucked in a deep shuddering breath as she thought back to the way James, her so-called boyfriend, had yelled at her in the hallway after Thanksgiving. She was just trying to help, she even confessed her love to him which was a big step for her. She now realized that those feelings of love, weren’t love at all. He had never been there for her when she needed him.

She thought Kara would be that person for her. She had been there for Lena more times than she could count, but lately, she kept having to leave due to “emergencies”. Lena wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew that the youngest Danvers was keeping something from her.

If there was something that Lena hated the most, it was being lied to. It hurt more that it was her best friend doing it. She clutched the pillow tightly as she thought about her conflicting feelings for the peppy reporter.

Lena was startled out of her thoughts when a loud crash echoed through Kara’s apartment. Lena jumped up on instinct as she rubbed the tears from her face and clutched the pillow in front of her like a shield.

Supergirl and the alien came crashing through the window of Kara’s loft as they both came crashing to the floor. The ground shook from the impact as there was a large dent in the floor when Supergirl and the alien stood up.

The alien made eye contact with Lena as he lifted up his nasty lips in a snarl, revealing several rows of sharp teeth.

Lena stood frozen as she tried not to show the alien how afraid she was. Before Lena could react, the alien was rushing towards her. Lena held up her arms in front of her and braced herself for the impact, eyes squeezed shut.

It never came as Lena cracked an eye open as she heard a ‘whoosh’ and suddenly Supergirl was in front of her.

“Get away from her,” Supergirl yelled to the alien as she stood between Lena and the otherworldly creature. Supergirl wrestled the alien ground for a moment and let out a grunt when the alien slammed his meaty fist into her stomach.

Supergirl doubled over as it briefly winded her before she was recoiling a fist and slamming it into the side of the alien’s head. It let out a high picked wail before falling unconscious as Supergirl stood up panting. She brushed her blond locks out of her face before tapping the com in her ear to tell Alex that the alien has been subdued.

Lena stood there trying to process what she had just witnessed as the younger Luthor was speechless for once. Supergirl turned to face her and opened her mouth to say something before the doors burst open.

A bunch of dark-clad agents stormed in with Alex trailing in behind them as they came to collect the alien. They had their weapons poised and Alex didn’t notice Lena standing in the corner of the room as she locked eyes with Supergirl.

“Oh, thank God you’re all right.” Alex sighed in relief as she embraced Supergirl.

Lena’s brow furrowed as she frowned at the way Alex and Supergirl embraced. They seemed familiar with each other and Alex appeared to genuinely care for the resident super. Oh, and she called her Kara. Lena couldn’t help it, but she let out a slightly crazed laugh.

Alex whipped around before noticing the younger Luthor in the corner. “Shit,” She mumbled under her breath as the DEO agents had already gathered the unconsciously alien and were carrying him out of Kara’s apartment.

Supergirl, no Kara’s eyes widened suddenly remembering her best friend who was doubled over in the corner laughing with a panicked look in her eyes.

Alex sensed the tension in the room as she gave Kara’s bicep a squeeze before leaving her sister to deal with the fallout of her mistake.

Kara gulped as she held up her hands and took a step towards Lena.

Lena’s shoulders started to shake as Kara’s brow crinkled. Lena’s shoulders shook with her crazed laughing before they turned into sobs.

Kara’s heart broke once she realized that her friend was no longer laughing but now crying.

Lena slid down to the floor as Kara slowly approached her and bent down in front of her best friend.

 _But I'm a bad liar, bad liar_  
_Now you know, now you know_  
_That I'm a bad liar, bad liar_  
_Now you know, you’re free to go_  
_Did all my dreams never mean one thing?_  
_Does happiness lie in a diamond ring?_  
_Oh, I’ve been askin' for_  
_Oh, I’ve been askin' for problems, problems, problems_

“Lena?”

Lena shook her head and held up her hands in front of her body. She ignored the flash of hurt in Kara’s eyes as Kara stopped trying to move closer to her.

“Please let me explain,” Kara pleaded as she looked at Lena with what looked like despair in her eyes.

 _I wage my war, on the world inside_  
_I take my gun to the enemy's side_  
_Oh, I've been askin’ for (trust me, darlin')_  
_Oh, I've been askin' for (trust me, darlin') problems, problems, problems_

  
“The reason I didn’t tell you has nothing to do with the fact that Luthor is your last name. I know it’s hard for you to believe me right now, but I’m asking you to trust me. Please,” Kara whispered as she looked into Lena’s glassy green eyes.

 _So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see_  
_Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams_  
_I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it_  
_Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe_  
_But I'm a bad liar, bad liar_  
_Now you know, now you know_  
_That I'm a bad liar, bad liar_

“I hated keeping my life a secret from you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but it was too dangerous. And I tried to the other day, but to be honest I was scared. I was scared of losing you.” Kara admitted softly as tears that were threatening to fall since the beginning of their conversation made their way down her face. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, besides Alex. And if I’m honest with myself, you’re more than just a friend Lena. You’re so much more. You believed in me when no one else did. You were there for me and always had my back. I just want you to know that I intend to keep my promise of always protecting you.”

 _Now you know, you're free to go_  
_I can't breathe, I can't be_  
_I can't be what you want me to be_  
_Believe me, this one time_  
_Believe me_

Kara took a deep shaky breath as she wiped some of the tears off of her face. “I understand if you no longer want me in your life anymore. I’ve been a terrible friend to you, but I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. You can leave and if you want…” Kara sucked in a shaky breath to stop herself from sobbing, “you’ll never have to see me again.”

 _I'm a bad liar, bad liar_  
_Now you know, now you know_  
_That I'm a bad liar, bad liar_  
_Now you know, you're free to go_  
_Oh_  
_Please believe me_  
_Please believe me_

“Now that you know the truth about who I am, about Kara Zor-El, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I know I’m a bad liar, everyone tells me,” Kara let out a humorless laugh that sounds more like a sob, “y-you’re free to go, but please, believe me, I love you Lena Kieran Luthor. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna scream about the finale with me just head over to my twitter [@marvelbones](https://twitter.com/marvelbones)!


End file.
